Darkness Quickens
by Xeraphina Laurentia
Summary: The Promised Day has passed and Amestris returns slowly to some semblance of normalcy. Grumman has become Fuhrer and Mustang has been promoted to Brigadier-General. Ed continues to travel the West, returning home every few months. Al's studying in Xing. All seems well. However, in the darkness and shadows, something evil quickens. Rated T for language and some later violence. FMAB
1. Chapter 1: A Nightmare

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, but the OCs are all mine.**

**Author Note: This takes place after the manga, thus there will be spoilers. Also, the first few chapters deal mostly with OCs, so please bear with me :)**

* * *

_ The boy ran, and ran, and ran, searching for what he had lost. His breath caught in his chest as he panted and heaved, drawing air desperately to his starving lungs. His arms pumped furiously as if to propel him farther with every swing. Branches slapped his face and torso, forcing him to acknowledge that it was not a dream. The boy came to the edge of the forest and stopped, no longer certain of where to go. He had searched everywhere, and now he was out of options. He raised his head to the clear, star-lit canopy above and roared out his frustration. His cry of pain echoed throughout the forest, sending nocturnal animals scurrying back into their respective burrows. The boy's hazel-green eyes filled with unshed tears as he struggled to catch his breath. His golden hair clung to his face in sweaty clumps and his pale white skin was scoured with small red scratches. "Why did you leave?" he sobbed brokenly, falling to the ground. "Where did you go?" He dug his fingers into the wet earth beneath him. "PRIYA!"_

* * *

Ryan woke up with a start, one hand outstretched, his body drenched in sweat. He sighed and dropped his arm over his face. "What a bad dream" he murmured. He lay there on the bed for several more minutes before several loud thumps on his door forced him to rise. "Who is it?" he muttered as he placed his feet on the ground and draped a dressing gown over his lithe figure. "Come in!"

"Ryan, you're late!" With her loud, trumpeting voice, a girl stormed into the room, her round face drawn into a scowl.

Ryan observed the girl with amusement as she plodded around the room, attempting to find a surface not covered with clothing, newspapers or other personal items that Ryan had not bothered to put away. She was a girl of average height and a broad build with muscular arms and legs. Of course, her muscle was not apparent to the naked eye since she always wore loose, baggy clothing. Ryan only knew her true strength because she had bested him before. Her skin was a light brown, a sort of light chocolate colour. Her hair was nearly black with lighter brown streaks showing in the sunlight. It was tied back in a messy braid with thin wispy strands floating around her head. Her eyes, peering over purple rectangular glasses, were like a cup of black coffee – dark to the point of being black at the edges, but they faded to a chocolaty brown near her pupils. Ryan admired her straight nose and high brow, noticing the way her thin eyebrows moved animatedly as she grumbled about the state of his room. Her lips, always a little chapped, barely moved as she muttered her complaints in an undertone. Ryan smiled as he saw the small dimple on the right side of her upper lip. It was one of the few lasting marks that she had from her trombone-playing days.

The girl glared at Ryan. "What are you smirking at?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing."

The girl eyed Ryan, not quite believing him, and then seated herself on the bed next to him. "You need to clean your room."

"Did you wake me up just to comment on the state of my room?" Ryan ran a hand through his hair wearily, and then looked at his hand in disgust. His hair was dripping with sweat.

"Are you alright?" the girl asked suddenly. "You're sweating like a pig."

"Thanks for the observation" Ryan remarked dryly, grabbing a towel from his bedside table to dry his hair.  
"No seriously, you look paler than you usually are. What's wrong?"

Worry filled the girl's face, making her seem younger than she already looked. She reached out and placed a tentative hand on Ryan's forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever."

Ryan brushed her hand away in irritation. "I'm fine. It was just a dream" he snapped. He could never stand it when she acted so kind.

"A dream?" The girl looked pensive. "What kind of dream?"

"It was just a dream!" Ryan stood up angrily, not caring that his dressing robe had slipped off.

"Okay, okay. Chillax." The girl drew back. "You're so touchy."

Ryan sighed. "Sorry. I'm just feeling a bit out of sorts."

"You could've fooled me" the girl remarked dryly. "You've been on edge the whole week."

"You said something about me being late?" Ryan reminded, wanting to draw the conversation away from him.

The girl slapped her palm against her forehead. "Damn! I completely forgot. We're supposed to visit Tou-san at nine o'clock sharp today!" She jumped up from the bed and ran towards the door. "Get ready now! We have to leave in exactly five minutes."

"Wait a second!" Ryan leaped forward, attempting to grab the girl's wrist. However, his foot got tangled in a bundled-up shirt and he tripped magnificently. The girl was pulled down after him, his hand clasped firmly around her wrist. They fell to the ground with an earth-shattering thump.

"What the hell, Ryan?" the girl shouted angrily. "I could have split my head open!"

"Shit, I caught my foot in something..." Ryan groaned, lying on top of her.

"Do I want to know what's going on?" a voice asked from the doorway.

Ryan looked up and froze. An almost perfect doppelganger of the girl beneath him leaned against the doorway, one eyebrow raised in amusement and her arms folded across her chest.

Ryan suddenly realized that he was not wearing any clothing and was laying on top of his companion in a most suggestive manner, while she was swearing incongruously.

"Well?" The doppelganger smiled gently.

"Ah, shit."


	2. Chapter 2: Heading Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. I own the OCs.**

* * *

"I told you, nothing happened!" Ryan protested anxiously, trailing behind the doppelganger as she strode down the street.

"And I told you, I don't care even if anything did happen" the doppelganger remarked. "Priya does not mind either, so why continue this conversation?"

Ryan glanced at the grinning girl behind him and pouted. "I don't think she would have said anything even if something did happen" he muttered petulantly.

"Did you say something?"

"Nope."

The doppelganger stopped in front of a large, iron gateway. "He's waiting for us inside."

The girl named Priya stepped up beside her doppelganger. "Man, it's been so long since we were last here. I'd almost forgotten what it was like."

The trio looked appreciatively through the bars of the gate at the large dark mansion in front of them. It loomed over all the other quaint, cottage-like houses in the neighbourhood, in all its sinister majesty. The mansion was built out of dark grey stone, with terrifying gargoyles leering down from every terrace. The windows were all dark, covered by thick, black curtains. The front entrance was illuminated by candlelight, adding the finishing touch to the mini-castle's eerie aura.

"I still don't understand why he persists on using this antiquated Gothic look wherever he goes" Priya commented dryly. "It practically screams, 'Evilness is abroad! Approach at your own risk!'"

"I think that's the point" the doppelganger replied, pushing open the gate. "He doesn't want unexpected visitors."

"He's more anti-social than me" Priya grumbled. Reaching the front door, she pounded heavily on the door, rather than pulling the door bell. "Open up!" she called shortly.

As if in response to her ill-tempered knocking, the grand doors slowly creaked open. Priya peered inside cautiously.

"Looking for someone?" someone whispered mischievously by her ear.

Priya jumped back in shock, frantically rubbing her ear. "Kuso! Tou-san! What did you do that for?" she shouted with irritation.

The man called Tou-san smiled playfully. "You would think that you would be used to this by now, Priya. After all, how long have I been your guardian?"

Priya scowled at the man, as she struggled to regain her dignity. He was tall, easily above six feet, and well-proportioned. He had unhealthily pale skin that clung to his muscular frame closely, making him seem almost skeletal. His eyes, coal-black, did not help dispute this image, for they were deep-set and penetrating. His hair matched the colour of his eyes and was cropped short. The man was dressed elegantly in a black silk dress shirt and crisp, black, form-fitting trousers. The pants were not skinny, but they emphasized the obvious muscle and strength in the man's legs. Surprisingly, he was barefoot.

"Come now, Priya, are you not going to greet me?" Tou-san asked gently.

"Ohaiyo-gousaimasu, Tou-san" Priya muttered sullenly.

"Good morning, daughter. Come in. You too, Priya and Ryan." Tou-san stepped back into the house and gestured for the trio to follow him.

"Actually, sir," the doppelganger, also named Priya, interrupted with a smile, "I have another appointment. I shall come back after that. Is that okay?"

Tou-san nodded. "I will leave the door unlocked. We will be in the upstairs study. Please join us when you return." He waited until the doppelganger had left and then closed the door to the house.

* * *

"So, what is this all about?" Priya demanded, crossing her arms defensively.

"You have a request."

Priya frowned, her brows drawing together to form a misshapen 'v'. "A request?"

Tou-san sighed. "Yes. Lieutenant-General Tara Raveneye has asked for your assistance."

"Tara did? What's wrong? I thought the whole Promised Day fiasco has been solved by the Elric Brothers and Roy."

"And she has been reinstated to her previous position despite her absence?" Ryan whistled in appreciation. "Man, that woman's got guts."

"Apparently there is something else going on in the underbelly of Amestris." Tou-san rubbed his brow wearily. "The military won't be able to deal with it by themselves. They are to busy trying to rebuild the country after the loss of ... well, the entire ruling body."

"Hmm? Sounds like she's gotten into a bit of trouble" Priya commented.

"Indeed. And she explicitly requested all three of you to help her." Tou-san chuckled a little and then looked at Priya warmly. "Despite your initial disputes, it seems like you get along quite well with each other."

Priya shrugged. "We get by. So, when are we expected to leave?"

"As soon as Priya gets back. Tara said that she will provide for you during your stay, but I expect that you will be in charge of your own weaponry."

"Whoa, whoa, hold that thought!" Ryan cried out, shaking his head and hands furiously in denial. "We're leaving today? Like now? I can't!"

"And why not?" Priya asked, voice dangerously soft.

Ryan shrugged nonchalantly. "I have a date with Teresa today at four o'clock. I've been waiting a week!"

Priya raised one eyebrow, in a manner reminiscent of her doppelganger, and looked thoroughly unimpressed.

"Well..." Ryan mentally back-pedalled and quickly changed his stance. "I suppose that family does come first. I'll have to reschedule." He laughed nervously.

Priya snorted and rolled her eyes impressively at Ryan's obvious change of mind. "Go fetch your stuff from your room. I'll wait here until Priya comes back" she stated shortly, gesturing for Ryan to leave.

Seizing the opportunity, Ryan bid a hasty farewell to Tou-san, promised Priya he would return and then sped out of the mansion back towards their rented bungalow.

"What is this really about?" Priya asked Tou-san as soon as she had ascertained that Ryan had left. "I doubt that Tara was that forceful about us going. Nor would she have specifically requested us three to go."

The gaunt man gave a small smile. "I should have known that you would have noticed that."

"Of course; you trained me to be sceptical." Priya watched as her guardian rose from his chair and went to stand in front of the roaring fireplace.

"No, I trained you to be critical. The scepticism is all yours."

Priya waited patiently as Tou-san examined all the many trinkets on the mantelpiece. She smiled as he picked up a photo of the both of them enclosed in a thin silver frame.

"I knew you'd like it."

Tou-san nodded, a gentle smile tugging at his lips. "Of course. It serves as a constant reminder that I'm no longer alone."

"Tou-san, what is actually happening in Amestris? Why does Tara need help?"

Tou-san paused and then gently placed the frame back on the mantelpiece. "There is something rotten in the state of Amestris."

Priya grinned. "Really, Tou-san? Did you really have to quote Hamlet?"

Tou-san nodded sombrely. "Shakespeare could not have said it better. Unfortunately, it applies perfectly to the state of affairs in Amestris."

The smile dropped from Priya's face and was replaced by a look of intense concentration. "Tell me."

* * *

Ryan cursed his bad luck under his breath as he stuffed clothing, accessories toiletries and a few other necessities into his battered brown suitcase. It was so typical; he should have been used to it by now. Priya seemed to get him into trouble right when he had begun to settle down into a town. This seemed to be the case especially when he had gotten a date. He slammed the lid of his suitcase shut, and then spat out several impolite words as his fingers got squished.

"Wow, it sounds like you are in quite a temper" a voice remarked from his doorway.

"Do you always hang around my room, or am I just lucky today?" Ryan snapped, not bothering to look at who was talking. Only one person made an entrance like that.

Priya, the doppelganger, smiled, eyes twinkling with barely suppressed amusement. "It depends on which you would prefer" she remarked lightly.

Ryan sighed and then turned his head to look at the slight figure standing on the threshold. "What do you want, Priya?"

"Nothing much. I was just wondering what you were doing here, since I last saw you at the mansion."

"We have a job. Priya told me to pack, meet up with you and then return to the mansion" Ryan said shortly.

Priya raised an eyebrow gracefully with amusement. "Is that so? Where are we headed?"

"Amestris."

Priya smiled slightly, her dark eyes suddenly gaining a green tinge. "Tara, eh? This should be interesting."

Ryan remained silent, allowing her to draw whatever conclusions she wanted. Once again, he was struck by how different the two Priya's were, despite looking so similar. The doppelganger Priya looked essentially the same as the girl, but there were certain traits that marked her for who she was. For one, she was slightly taller than the original, standing a good two inches above the other's five foot five. She had the same broad build, but was thinner and lither than the original. While the other took pride in her commonplace appearance and often hid her figure beneath layers of clothing, the doppelganger was very striking and she knew it. Her long, straight hair was braided in a thick braid, slightly resembling the other's ragged strand, and her large, enchanting eyes were not hidden by thick-framed glasses. She often wore form-fitting clothes, which were not so tight that she could not move, but enough to emphasize her well-built body.

The doppelganger Priya noticed Ryan's scrutinizing looks and smirked. "Are you done?" she asked slyly, the double meaning evident in her tone.

Ryan rolled his eyes and zipped up his suitcase. "I'm ready whenever you are."

Priya nodded, still smirking smugly, then walked out of Ryan's room. "I'll meet you downstairs. We'd best not keep the others waiting."

Ryan grabbed his suitcase by its handle, which promptly tore off, causing the suitcase to land heavily on his foot.

Priya laughed heartily as she ran down the stairs, accompanied by the sounds of Ryan cursing up a storm.

* * *

"Are you all ready?" Tou-san asked, glancing at the trio in front of him. Priya stood in the middle, dressed casually in jeans and a faded button-down shirt. The sleeves of the shirt were rolled up partially, showing the black long-sleeved t-shirt underneath. Her hair was tied in its customary braid and, despite being recently brushed, was beginning to unravel already. On her left side, acting as a perfect foil, stood Ryan. He was dressed in what should have been casual clothes, but on him they looked like designer clothing. His ripped jeans hung off his narrow hips, held up only by a worn leather belt. He too wore a button-down shirt with cuffs and collar unbuttoned, showing generous amounts of forearm and collar bone. He had wrapped a checked scarf stylishly around his neck and shoulders and wore a battered leather fedora. Peeking from underneath his scarf, Tou-san could see a simple silver chain with a dog-tag hanging off it. Ryan's beaten and taped together suitcase was clasped under his left arm. Then, on Priya's right, there stood a small, elegant-looking black cat. She had a simple red ribbon collar and a thin golden hoop earring on each ear. Her tail was neatly tucked over her paws and her clear green eyes stared up at Tou-san in a manner most unlike a cat.

Tou-san smiled. "You chose to go in this form this time, Priya?" he asked, addressing the black cat.

The cat nodded and then opened its mouth. "It will be less confusing for everyone if I go in this guise. Keeping track of one Priya is hard enough, let alone keeping track of two" the cat said in the doppelganger Priya's voice. "I am also more comfortable being in my Midnight form in unknown areas."

Tou-san nodded in understanding. "Well then, I wish you all the best in your work. Hopefully this mess can be cleaned up relatively easily so you all can come home quicker. Be careful."

Priya grinned. "I'm off, Tou-san! See you in a couple of months!" Without waiting for a reply, she made a tearing gesture and jumped into the resulting dimensional rift. Ryan and Midnight followed, leaving Tou-san alone with a gaping dimensional hole.

Tou-san sighed and waved a hand, closing the portal. He was going to miss them. The tall, gaunt man sat back into the high-backed armchair and watched as the living room and the house dissolved from around him. Soon, he was alone in pitch blackness, seated upon a tall bone throne. His form wavered and slowly began to disintegrate. The man named Tou-san faded away and was replaced by a large, cloaked giant that seemed to meld into the darkness around it. Thus, he sat on his grotesque throne, all alone, surrounded only by darkness and fear.


	3. Chapter 3: Central City Arrivals

**Disclaimer: FMA does not belong to me. Tara does...**

* * *

Lieutenant-General Tara Raveneye sat in her office, staring at her desk. Her hands were clasped in front of her nose, her forehead leaning against her gloved knuckles. Things were not looking good for Amestris. After the exposure of Fuhrer Bradley and the Homunculi, the army had put all of its resources into rebuilding the country from scratch. They began to search for new recruits to replace the corrupt and power-hungry members of the army who had sought immortality so fervently. The upper echelon had been completely replaced, with younger and more flexible individuals gaining recognition. And, in this spirit of reconstruction, she had been summoned. That idiot Mustang needed someone he could trust in the brass. So, after those many comfortable years of retirement, she was back. A sharp knock on the door shook Tara from her thoughts. She placed her hands down on her desk and called out, "Come in."

To her surprise, one of Roy Mustang's men entered and struck a sharp salute. "2nd Lieutenant Heymans Breda with a message from Brigadier-General Mustang, sir."

Tara sighed and rubbed her brow wearily. "What does he want now?"

The round, red-headed 2nd Lieutenant smiled wryly. "He told me to inform you that the package has arrived."

"I see. Thank you for your time, 2nd Lieutenant Breda. You may return."

2nd Lieutenant Breda saluted once more and then walked out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Tara stood up as soon as he left, and grabbed her coat from the rack beside her. She had piles of paperwork to go through still, but they could wait. Making sure her wallet was in her greatcoat pocket, she rushed out of the door, nearly running into a passing clerk. Without pausing to hear the poor clerk's apologies, Tara strode down the hall to the nearest staircase, which she flew down, taking two steps at a time. Once she reached the main floor, she walked briskly out the government complex. Flagging a cab, she requested a ride to the train station. As the cab navigated the busy streets of Central, Tara stared out the window, looking at the civilians going about their everyday business, unaware of the turmoil shaking the very foundations of the country. She envied their ignorance and ordinary existence. She had been one of them, until Mustang had dragged her back to this cesspit of political and military struggles. Wearily, she rested her head against the door of the cab, letting the drone of the car's engines lull her into a half-sleep. She was so tired that she almost did not hear the cab driver announcing their arrival to the station. Thanking him for his quick service, Tara slipped him several coins and requested him to keep the change. The cab driver tipped his hat to her and then drove off. Tara stood in front of the entrance to the Central Train Station, completely at a loss. She knew they were coming, that they would arrive by train, but she did not know on what platform they would be arriving. She waited on the steps to the station, watching as families joined and parted, old friends met with jolly laughter and adventurers departed with hearts full of hope. And then she saw them. Sticking out among the throngs of white, black and beige, the trio made an amusing sight. Priya was carrying Midnight in her arms, the cat having fallen asleep on the train. Ryan trailed behind, red-faced and sweating, lugging all their baggage behind him. Tara felt a smile stretch across her usually solemn face. They were finally here.

* * *

Priya looked around, completely lost. "Hey, Ryan, Mustang said he'd send someone to meet us at Central Station, right?"

"Yes" Ryan wheezed, catching up to his companion. "Why? Is no one here?"

"Well, I can't see anyone I recognize" Priya murmured, looking around again.

Suddenly, a figure caught Priya's eye. Dressed in a black greatcoat and tall heavy-duty boots, the lady immediately stood out from the rest of the crowd. Her jet black hair was cut into a bob, but had begun to grow out, curling around her ears and brow. Her eyes were a startling rusty orange colour, with large dark pupils. Her hands were stuffed rather subconsciously into her greatcoat pockets as she strode across the main hall towards Priya.

"Tara!" Priya called out joyously, running to meet her friend. Upon meeting her, she threw one arm around the taller woman's shoulders and gave her a strong one-armed hug. "It's been ages. How are you?"

"I've been better, but I can't complain. How are you, Priya?" Tara smiled gently, returning the girl's hug with less force.

"I'm great!"

"I'm feeling less than peachy right now, if anyone cares" Ryan wheezed as he caught up with Priya again.

"It's good to see you too, Ryan" Tara added, patting Ryan's shoulder sympathetically. "Let me help you with your bags."  
"Thanks, I appreciate it." Ryan gratefully handed two of the bags he was carrying over to Tara.

In Priya's arms, Midnight yawned loudly and stretched. Then she began to mew piteously, demanding Tara's attention. Tara willingly transferred her affections upon the cat, scratching her ears and petting her back.

"You must be tired. Let's catch a cab and head to my house." Tara indicated for the others to follow her as she picked up the bags and headed out of the station. However, upon descending the stairs, she stopped in surprise.

"What's wrong, Tara?" Priya asked, looking around the taller woman. She also stopped in surprise.

A good-looking man with messy black hair, black eyes and a smug grin waited in a car for them. He was also dressed in the typical army uniform, with crisp white gloves covering his hands.

"Mustang, what are you doing here?" Priya asked in shock. "Don't you have work to do?"

Brigadier-General Roy Mustang shrugged carelessly. "I thought I would come and greet you personally, but the Lieutenant-General beat me to it. Are you going to get in or not? I can head back to headquarters if you would prefer walking."

Priya protested loudly, quickly throwing herself into the back seat of the car. Ryan followed, less quickly, as he maneuvered himself and their luggage into the car.

Roy Mustang looked up at Tara and quirked an eyebrow. "Coming, Lieutenant-General?"

Tara blinked solemnly and then slid into the passenger seat. "I do not dislike you enough to refuse a ride."

Mustang, Ryan and Priya laughed in unison at Tara's stubbornness as the car pulled out of the station and drove onto the main road.

After a few minutes of light chuckling, Mustang addressed Priya and Ryan. "Thank you for coming out of your way on such short notice."

"It's not like I have anything better to do." Priya shrugged.

"Anyways, Tara is practically family. We would be truly heartless to ignore a call for aid from her. Especially her. I mean, the others, they complain all the time. But Tara is one of the more stoic ones" Ryan replied cheerfully.

Priya shot Ryan a dirty look in response to his not-so-subtle insult and then turned to Mustang. "Roy, where will we be staying? I do not think your apartment will be big enough for Ryan and me to bunk over."

Roy Mustang looked surprised. "Didn't you know? You are staying at the Lieutenant-General's house."

Ryan wolf whistled loudly. "Wow, Tara, I didn't know you were so important that you get your own house" he remarked.

Tara shook her head. "I bought the house many years ago. However, after my retirement, it was rented out to tenants. I was only able to repurchase it recently."

"Oh…" Priya and Ryan nodded in understanding. "I see."

Roy Mustang chuckled and then pulled into a side road. "We're almost there. See, it's the house at the end of this court."

Priya, Ryan and Midnight all craned their necks to see the house through the windshield. It was a large house, not nearly the size of a mansion, but large enough to easily house a family of five to six people. Three stories tall, it was made of traditional red brick. The walls were covered with decorative strands of creepers and roses and each windowsill had a flower trough. The windows and doors were freshly painted, and the roof recently done. It was a delightfully quaint place.

"It's beautiful, Tara! Did you clean it up all by yourself?" Priya gushed happily.

Tara smiled and nodded.

"I could definitely get used to living here" Midnight commented, tail flicking in anticipation.

"The inside is just as good as the out" Mustang replied, looking back with a smile. Suddenly, his smile disappeared as he looked at the cat sitting innocently on Priya's lap with suspicion. "Did the cat just talk?"

"Whoa, Mustang, look at the road!" Ryan shouted as the car suddenly swerved to the right.

Roy Mustang quickly pulled into a parking spot on the side of the road and parked the car. Then he turned around again with a serious expression. "Did that cat just talk?" he repeated solemnly.

Midnight yawned mightily, showing her sharp, white teeth. "Of course I did."

Mustang gaped at her in absolute shock. "How… wait, is that even… the vocal chords…"

Midnight sighed and looked up at Priya for confirmation. Upon receiving it, she disappeared in a flash of light. Mustang looked on in amazement as Priya's doppelganger appeared on Priya's lap; in the exact same position as her cat self.

"This is another of my relatives. Her name is also Priya" Tara explained. "She's a shape-shifter. In order to reduce confusion between the two Priya's she usually takes on the guise of a cat by the name of Midnight."

"I see." Mustang sat back in his seat, obviously working through the logistics of having a shape-shifter in the backseat of his car, the grotesque image of a homunculus flashing through his mind.

"Don't worry about it too much" Midnight declared, reappearing with a flash of light. "In my own way, I still follow the rule of conservation of mass. And I'm not a homunculus by any stretch of imagination."

"If you say so" Mustang muttered, still shocked by the turn of the events.

Tara opened the passenger seat door and got out of the car. "Thank you for the ride, Brigadier-General Mustang. I will take my guests from here."

Mustang smiled knowingly. "Have a good night, Lieutenant-General Raveneye." After making sure that Priya, Ryan and all the baggage had exited his car, Mustang drove back towards the Central Headquarters.

"Come to think of it," Priya commented as they walked towards the house, "isn't Mustang the Brigadier-General of Eastern Headquarters? What is he doing in Central?"

"He came for the annual inspection. It occurred in Central this year" Tara replied, opening the door to the house. "He made up some bogus excuse to stay until you three arrived." She shut the front door with a quick kick. "Come inside. I'll show you to your rooms."

Ryan and Priya picked up their respective baggage and followed Tara up the main flight of stairs.

"I have a room prepared for each of you. Midnight, I trust you do not mind sharing a room with Priya?" Tara explained as they trudged up the stairs.

"Of course, I don't mind at all." Midnight declared with a cat grin.

Tara showed the two to their respective rooms and began to help them unpack. After much protesting and shoving, Ryan and Priya managed to convince her to leave the unpacking to them. Instead, much to their amusement, Tara decided to start making dinner. After a long train ride, her friends were sure to be hungry. She headed downstairs to the kitchen, a slight smile on her face.

* * *

**Author Note: Getting to the FMA characters now! I'm simply uploading all of what I've written so far. Updates will be much slower later on.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Summons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist - it belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. All the OCs belong to me though :)**

* * *

_* Several months later *_

Edward Elric swore softly under his breath. He was on the roof, replacing broken shingles and had just hit his left thumb with the hammer held in his right hand. It was so different, not being able to use alchemy. Before, he could have finished the job with a single clap of his hands. Now, he was struggling with the hammer and hitting his own hand five strikes out of ten. He sighed softly and stared ruefully at his right hand. He had gone through so much to get it back, but the choice he had made, that had seemed right at the time, bothered him more than he would like to admit. Ed stared out at the horizon and watched the golden sun, almost the same colour as his hair, sink beneath the rolling hills in the distance. It was so peaceful. Suddenly Ed frowned. A cart was outlined against the falling sun as it trundled down the road towards his house. Nobody came to visit this time of year, not to mention this late in the evening. Tucking the unused nails and his hammer into his pant pockets, Ed nimbly leapt from the roof onto the balcony underneath.

"Winry, we have company!" he called out to his fiancée who was working in her room.

The constant drone of metal against metal stopped and Winry Rockbell, Ed's fiancée, stuck her head out from her workshop.

"What did you say, Ed?"

"We have company!" Ed bellowed, rushing down the stairs to the first floor.

"You don't have to shout!" Winry protested. "I'm not deaf!"

Ed reached the door right as the cart stopped in front of the gate. He watched as a tall, elderly man opened the gate and limped toward to the porch. The man wore the typical military uniform with which Edward had become so familiar. He also bore the stripes of an officer. He came to a stop at the foot of the porch and struck a smart salute.

"Captain Charles Broadstone to speak to Mr. Edward Elric" he announced in a warm baritone that seemed far too big for his frail body.

"How can I help you, Captain?" Ed asked cautiously, leaning against the frame of the doorway.

"You have received an invitation from Brigadier-General Mustang to accompany him during his stay in Central." Captain Broadstone's aged face showed no expression as he pulled out an envelope from his coat pocket and handed it to Ed.

Ed examined the envelope with interest. It was a simple, plain letter-sized envelope, but the seal on the back removed any doubt that Ed had about the authenticity of the letter. He flipped over the envelope and read the address on the front. It said:

_To: Chibi Ex-Alchemist_

_Resembool_

Ed had to take several deep breaths before opening the letter and when he did, the content did not help sooth his temper.

_Edward Elric,_

_How is life as a former alchemist? Broken any fingers yet? Instead of spending your life researching and fixing broken roofs, I have a proposition for you. If you are interested, return to Central with Captain Broadstone. If not, well, the roof waits.  
_

_Brigadier-General Roy Mustang_

"Ed, what's wrong?" Winry asked anxiously, seeing Ed's prone form standing in front of the door. "Who is this man?"

Captain Broadstone watched impassively as Ed turned around to face Winry with a snarl.

"I'm going to Central!" Edward snapped, storming up the stairs to the room he shared with Winry.

"What? Right now? But, the roof…"

Ed stopped in his tracks and glared down at Winry, his golden eyes narrowed into slits. "I'm not going to let him have his way. I'm going to Central to refuse his offer!"

"His? Ed, what are you talking about?"

The slamming of the bedroom door was her only answer. Winry looked at Captain Broadstone apologetically. "I'm sorry about that. He has always had a short temper."

Captain Broadstone graced the young lady with a warm smile that suited his weathered face. "I should be apologizing to you, miss, for being the bearer of bad news."

Winry smiled back. "Would you like to come in for some tea?" she asked, taking a liking to the solemn soldier. "I have a fresh pot. It's my grandmother's favourite."

"Thank you for the offer, but…"

"Winry, I'm leaving!" Ed yelled, interrupting the captain. "Come on, Captain. I want to get back home as soon as possible."

"How long will you be?" Winry shouted after her husband as he sprinted out the front door to the cart.

"A few days, max! I should be back in a week!"

"Well, then, Ms. Rockbell, it was a pleasure meeting you." Captain Broadstone saluted Winry sharply and then limped over to meet Ed.

Winry watched from the doorway as her fiancée and the cart slowly vanished from her sight. Despite Ed's promise to be back soon, she was worried. Ed had a habit of attracting trouble and Winry was afraid that this time he may not come back.

* * *

Edward gazed at the old man sitting across from him with curiosity. Mustang had sent Captain Broadstone on a personal errand to the remote countryside, which meant that the captain obviously had Mustang's trust. But Ed had never seen evidence or heard of a Captain Broadstone during his time in the military.

Captain Broadstone smiled thinly, noticing Edward's inspection. "Is everything alright, Mr. Elric?"

Ed crossed his arms in front of his chest defensively. "I don't remember you on Mustang's team. Are you new?"

"Indeed, I am. I was assigned to Brigadier-General Mustang's team shortly after he was promoted."

"Oh? Is that so?" Ed made it clear through his tone that he was not convinced.

Captain Broadstone sighed with slight exasperation and ran his hand through his thick, silver hair. "Is there any way for me to convince you that I am not an imposter before we reach Central?"

Ed eyed the captain warily. "What is the name of Mustang's aid?"

"1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye" the captain answered confidently.

Ed snorted. "The next person off the street would know the answer to that. Who was Mustang's best friend?"

"Brigadier-General Maes Hughes, who sadly died three years previously after uncovering the homunculus' plot to turn the country into a Philosopher's Stone."

Ed eyed the older man suspiciously, unsure of whether he was being taken lightly.

"Would you like me to answer any further questions, Mr. Elric?"

Edward huffed out a sullen sigh. "No, it's fine. You've obviously heard the whole thing from Mustang."

"Indeed so, Mr. Elric. I was most impressed by your role in the whole dismal affair. Of course, I have only heard the tale through second hand accounts, as I was posted in a remote outpost in the Great Dessert during that time."

"You weren't in the country?" Ed asked with interest. "You escaped?"

Captain Broadstone gave a dry chuckle. "Quite the contrary, Mr. Elric. I was, in all but name, banished to that outpost. When ordered to Ishbal during the beginning of the struggle, I refused to shoot as ordered. As punishment for my insubordination, I was sent to a deserted lookout at the Xingese border, far from any civilization. I do believe that they had hoped I would die, but I persisted! After the Promised Day, with the upturning of the military, Brigadier-General Mustang sought to bring back all the exiled soldiers. I am one of two who returned. The rest, I'm sure, have either found their eternal rest or have lost their original identities and settled down somewhere nice."

Ed listened to the old soldier's tale with interest. He had not heard of these exiled soldiers before. It was part of the country's history that the previous Fuhrer had worked hard to cover up.

"Captain, you said you were one of two exiled soldiers who returned. Who was the other? Anybody I would know?" he asked eagerly.

"Perhaps you have heard of her, Mr. Elric." Captain Broadstone dug into his coat pocket and pulled out an old Polaroid. "Do you recognize this woman, Mr. Elric?"

Ed took the photo and glanced at it. The woman in the foreground was dressed in the standard military uniform, with thick white gloves covering her hands. She was not looking at the camera, focusing instead on the person behind. She had dark hair, cut short into a bob, showing off her small stud earrings. Her piercing eyes stared out from a round, strong face. Ed noticed, with some satisfaction, that she was not overly tall. In fact, she seemed to be only half a head taller than 1st Lieutenant Hawkeye, who was standing in the background.

"I don't know who this is" he answered regretfully, handing the photo back to the captain.

"This is a photo of Lieutenant-General Tara Raveneye before she went missing eleven years ago" Captain Broadstone explained, tucking the picture back in his pocket. "She is the other soldier who returned from exile."

"Tara Raveneye?" Edward cried out in shock. "The Wind Alchemist? She's alive?"

Captain Broadstone nodded the affirmative.

"But she was reported dead! They had found her body!" Ed protested. "She was killed in action during the Ishval skirmish."

"She was hit by the blast" Broadstone acknowledged, "But she survived it. Granted, she lost both legs in Ishbal, but she managed to sneak out without being caught. According to her, the blast was caused by a landmine that was supposedly deactivated. Suspecting friendly fire or an attempt on her live, she fled the country. No one knows where she hid for all these years. But, I'll tell you something Mr. Elric, that woman came back shortly after I did, and it was like she had never left at all. She is an excellent commanding officer, a tactical genius and one of the finest snipers to ever join the army."

Edward could hardly contain his excitement. When searching for clues towards finding the Philosopher's Stone, he had come across a series of alchemical books describing the relationship between the soul and the body written by the alchemist Tara Raveneye. Hoping to speak to the author in person about her work, Ed and Al had traced the book back to the publisher, only to find out that the noted alchemist had been declared dead for over seven years. Despite having returned Alphonse to his body and regaining his arm, Ed still wished to discuss the controversial research with the author herself.

"Do you think that Mustang could arrange a meeting with the Lieutenant-General?" he asked Broadstone somewhat desperately. "This could be a once in a lifetime chance!"

Captain Broadstone gave a small chuckle, amused by Edward's obvious enthusiasm. "I'm sure that the Brigadier-General would be able to arrange something. After all, you are travelling to Central for his sake, Mr. Elric."

Ed gave the captain a sheepish grin. "Just call me Ed, Captain. I'm only called Mr. Elric by Winry when she's mad at me."

* * *

**A general timeline:**

1901 - Tara goes to Ishval with first wave  
1903 - Tara meets Priya  
1904 - Tara goes missing (before Alchemists sent)  
1905 - Roy graduates from Military school  
1908 - Roy, Riza and Maes go to Ishval  
1911 - Ed starts looking into Tara's work  
1915 - Start of story. Shortly after Promised Day

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Surprises and Decisions

**A/N: I apologize in advance if updates come slowly now. School encourages my creative juices to overflow, but unfortunately restricts time for typing. Anyways, hope you enjoy the latest chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Do I still need to write these? Fullmetal Alchemist will never belong to me :'(**

* * *

Ed gave a muffled expression of joy as he stretched his limbs after the long train ride. Captain Broadstone watched on in amusement as his charge engaged in all possible forms of stretches before stopping.

"Are you quite finished, Edward?" the Captain asked wryly.

"Just about." Ed grinned. "Why don't you head out, Captain? I can make my way to headquarters just fine on my own."

"Ah, but we're not meeting the Brigadier-General at headquarters. This is a personal request, since you are no longer a member of the military" Broadstone explained. "This way, Edward. Our ride is waiting."

The older man placed a hand on Edward's shoulder to nudge him in the right direction. In that split second of contact, Ed felt something he thought he would never sense again. In a manner reminiscent of his earlier human transmutation experiences, Ed felt his very existence being torn apart at the seams; the feeling of being deconstructed and pulled towards the infinite overcoming him. As he struggled to regain any semblance of control, he saw the familiar expanse of white appear before his eyes: the same grinning entity guarding the Gate.

"So you're back again, huh, Alchemist?" the Truth asked with the chilling, predatory voice reminiscent of Ed's own. "You'll never learn, will you? Too bad the fare's already been paid. I wonder what you would have given up otherwise."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ed tried to scream, but the Gate behind him had already reopened, cutting off his words.

"Bye, bye, Alchemist. Make sure to use this gift wisely; it came at a steep price. Do not waste it" the Truth sneered, its face suddenly shifting. Ed caught a glimpse of browned skin, and dark eyes before the Gate slammed shut and his consciousness rocketed back into his waiting body.

"…rd… ward… Edward!"

Ed could feel a heavy hand on his shoulder, shaking with a firm resolution. With a heavy groan, he opened his eyes to see the weathered face of Captain Broadstone peering over him. "What happened?" he asked groggily.

"I'm not sure." The Captain's voice was professional and clipped, but Ed could see the undertone of worry in his kindly face. "You fell down and were in some sort of trance. I managed to catch your head before you hit it, so you are not in danger of a concussion. However, I must ask Edward, has this happened before? It seemed almost like a fit of some sort."

Ed frowned and shook his head. "Not this way."

Captain Broadstone simply raised a grizzled eyebrow and waited for a better explanation.

"I need to talk to Mustang. How fast can we meet him?" Ed continued, pushing himself up to a standing position.

"We should be at the house within 15 minutes, in this traffic."

"That'll have to do it. Which way to the car?" Ed grabbed his suitcase and set off in the direction that the captain indicated. Broadstone followed behind, keeping an eye of the unsteady boy, close enough to grab him should he fall again. They got into a nondescript car, and quickly made their way through the crowded streets of Central. Edward remained silent throughout the ride, desperately trying to make sense of what had happened to him at the station. Captain Broadstone also was silent, but in a more attentive and watchful way, as he gazed passively out the tinted windows of the vehicle. Approximated fifteen minutes later the car pulled into a small side street and stopped.

"We're here, Edward." Captain Broadstone tipped the driver, and stepped out of the car.

"Where are we?" Edward looked around, not recognizing the neighbourhood. He observed the neatly painted doors and large yards. "This is a pretty expensive area, isn't it?"

"We're meeting at the house at the end of the street. Follow me" Broadstone explained, smiling a bit at Edward's quick assessment.

Ed continued to look around as he followed the captain up to the neat (dare-he-say cute) house indicated earlier. He could not imagine Mustang living in one of these houses. It seemed all too… girly? No, domesticated. Ed was sure that Mustang would live in a one-bedroom apartment regardless of his rank. Then that raised the question of whose house this was. A friend's, probably. A lady friend? Ed smirked. 1st Lieutenant Hawkeye would not be impressed. Ed watched with thinly veiled interest as Captain Broadstone rang the doorbell. Who could it be? He bit back a smug grin when a woman opened the door. She was dressed in a loose white blouse tucked into a long, flared crimson skirt. A wide belt emphasized her small waist and the curve of her hips. She looked rather exotic with her chocolaty-brown skin and piercing green eyes. Her straight, dark hair fell in thick locks to the small of her back, only held back by a decorated cloth strip. Golden hoops adorned her ears, wrists and ankles, jingling slightly like little bells. She was definitely the Colonel's, er, Brigadier-General's type.

"Come on in, Captain, Mr. Elric. They're waiting for you" she welcomed warmly.

Captain Broadstone and Edward followed her into the house, waiting politely as she locked the door behind them.

"You know the way, Captain. I'm in the middle of a cake, so please excuse me if I don't accompany you" the woman apologized with a small smile, and then strode off with a dramatic swirl of her skirt.

Captain Broadstone gave a dry chuckle, noticing Ed's pointed looks. "She helps around the house" he explained as he walked down the main corridor towards the back of the house.

"Plus, she already has a beau" a voice added, from the room ahead of them. Ed peered around the Captain's back and scowled. At the entrance of the living room, with hands propped on waist, stood the bane of Ed's existence, Brigadier-General Roy Mustang. With his messy black hair, round baby face and piercing black eyes, Roy was an instant hit with most women his age, and he made sure everyone knew it.

"Hey, Fullmetal. I didn't think you would come" Mustang smirked. "I almost didn't see you behind Charles."

"Who're you calling a pint-sized midget who can't even see over a table?"

Mustang laughed, a smug grin plastered on his face. "It's good to see you too, Ed."

Ed grumbled a bit, still put off by the earlier comment, but then flashed Mustang a real smile. "So, what did you want me here for, shitty Colonel? I'm less use to you now that I can't do alchemy."

Mustang immediately sobered, his grin vanishing in an instant. "You'd better come inside, Fullmetal. We've got some information that may concern you."

* * *

Mustang stepped back into the room, allowing both Ed and Captain Broadstone to enter. Edward looked around, taking in the upholstered furniture, the plain but heavy drapery and the large fireplace in the center of the room. Somebody obviously put a lot of care into decorating the room. His observations ground to a startling halt when he saw the room's other occupant, sitting comfortably in a high-backed plush armchair. The same face he had seen on the train stared back at him, matching his analytical gaze precisely.

"Fullmetal, this is Lieutenant-General Tara Raveneye. Lieutenant-General, Edward Elric, formerly known as the Fullmetal Alchemist" Mustang introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Elric. Mustang has told me a great deal, as have the others."

She was far more striking in person, Ed thought. The picture did not do her justice. It did not show the aura of calm and dignity that accompanied her. It did not show the shadows of knowledge and fatigue that she wore openly on her face. It most definitely did not show the colour of her fierce eyes. Her irises were rust-orange in colour and clear. The wide, deep pupils made it seem as if she was always attentive, though her eye lids were always relaxed and drooping.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lieutenant-General" Ed answered politely.

The Lieutenant-General smiled gently. "Please, have seat, Mr. Elric, Charles. You are guests in my house. Make yourselves comfortable."

"I did not expect to see you here today, ma'am" Broadstone confessed as he eased onto a single couch. "Did you take a day off?"

"No, I managed to finish all my work earlier on in the day. Mustang asked me to use my house to meet with the Fullmetal Alchemist, so I thought I would tag along" Raveneye replied with a look towards Mustang. "He protested vehemently, which made me even more determined to meet with you."

"This is not a social visit!" Mustang growled impatiently, throwing himself into the love seat across from the Lieutenant-General.

"Of course not" was her dry reply.

Edward looked at the two officers and scowled. "What's going on?"

"Fullmetal," Mustang started, staring at Ed from above steeped hands, "Have you tried using alchemy since the Promised Day?"

Ed looked a little shocked at the line of questioning but quickly regained his composure. "Of course I've tried. But I can't use alchemy any more. I gave it up to save Al."

Mustang exchanged a quick look with Raveneye and then turned his gaze back to Edward. "Do you mind trying again?"

"What? Right now? Why?" Ed slammed his hands down on the arms of his armchair. "What the hell is going on?"

"Mr. Elric, please indulge us" the Lieutenant-General interrupted smoothly.

Ed scowled, ran a hand through his hair and then glared at Mustang. "This had better not be one of your sick jokes because I've…"

"Now, Fullmetal!"

With a disgruntled grunt, Ed slapped his hands together and laid them on the carpeted floor. It wasn't like it was going to work…

Ed stared in shock at the small carving of a mutant panda that had emerged from the floor in a flash of blue light. "What? That's… that's impossible… I gave up my Gate… How?"

Mustang signed and ran a hand through his messy hair. "That's what we feared" he murmured.

"Oi, Mustang, what's going on? Did you know about this?" Ed asked, in rising panic. What if Al's body had been taken again?

"Fullmetal, has anything strange happened lately? Anything to explain this?"

Edward leapt to his feet, pacing in his agitation. "Something happened in the train station. I got sent to the Gate."

"Please continue, Mr. Elric."

Ed looked up at the calm visage of Tara Raveneye as she leaned forward expectantly. He glanced at Mustang, as if confirming her trustworthiness, and seemed appeased at the other man's curt nod.

"It happened maybe half an hour ago. Captain Broadstone was leading me to the car when I felt something similar to the Gate opening. It was similar to the time when the Homunculus dragged us to his base. I saw the Truth. It said something strange, like 'the fare has already been paid' and that 'this gift has a steep price'. Then I woke up on the floor of the station" Ed explained, wearily dropping back into his seat.

"Charles?" Lieutenant-General Raveneye turned to Captain Broadstone for confirmation.

"At approximately 2200 hours, Mr. Elric and I had reached the Central train station. I was directing him towards our cab when he suddenly collapsed onto the floor. He seemed to be having some sort of fit. I held his limbs down, according to proper medical procedure. He woke in exactly two minutes and was initially dazed and unaware of his surroundings. However, he was able to reorient himself within a couple of minutes and we came straight here" the Captain recited.

"I see." The Lieutenant-General frowned and sat back in her chair.

"Your physical body was not taken to the Gate this time" Mustang commented. "Your soul must have travelled there by itself. It probably has something to do with the fare having already been paid."

"Mr. Elric, I apologize for being cryptic, but it is important to fully understand the situation before getting you involved any further. Before I explain anything, can you identify this writing?" Tara Raveneye handed Ed a thin paper envelope marked with the common Amestris postage.

Ed glared at the handwritten address. The printing looked fairly normal: thin letters looped gently, not too big or small – written by some sort of fountain pen. Ed frowned, shook his head and passed the envelope back.

"Sorry. It doesn't look familiar."

"Brigadier-General Mustang received this letter early last week. The contents, which were mostly just the usual death threats and angry remarks, also contained something alarming. The sender mentioned you, Mr. Elric." Lieutenant-General Raveneye gestured slightly to the boy in front of her. "To be specific, he wrote that he knew that you would be able to use alchemy again and that he had been watching your house."

"WHAT?" Ed roared. "They're watching my house?!" He slammed his hands down on the arms of his chair.

"So he claims" the Lieutenant-General added calmly.

"Then why the hell did you call me to Central?" Ed glared at his former superior venomously.

"Watch you tone, Fullmetal!" Mustang snapped. "I called you here for a reason, and you know it."

Lieutenant-General Raveneye shot Mustang an annoyed glare and then continued. "We have reason to believe that this individual has no interest in your family, just you. The rest of the letter emphasizes that in their power, you would be the tool to topple our current government. This is why we brought you here, Mr. Elric. Not only to protect you and your family, but also to ask for your assistance in finding and detaining the culprits behind this."

Ed processed this for a bit, clearly conflicted in his position. He definitely did not want to bring the trouble back to Winry and Pinako Baa-san, but he really wanted to go check on Al. Especially after what the Truth had said. If the toll had already been paid, who was to say that Al had not been the one who paid it? What if he had forced his brother to lose his body again? Was it really worth having his alchemy again, if that was the price?

Ed sighed and rested his forehead against his clasped hands. He needed to get things straight. So many things had happened in such a short period of time, it was no wonder why he was so confused. First, Mustang got a letter warning the military of a potential coup. Secondly, the letter also detailed that Ed would get his alchemy back eventually. Third, Ed would be instrumental in the coup if the sender got a hold of him. Fourth, he collapsed in Central Station, was taken to the Gate and given his alchemy back, apparently free of charge. Lastly, he had been given the option to stop political strife and protect his family by allying himself with the military again. Ed sighed again. When he thought about it like that, there seemed to be almost no choice at all.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked resignedly.

Mustang smirked. "I told you he'd agree" he boasted to the Lieutenant-General.

"Mr. Elric, I believe you will be needing this back." Tara Raveneye tossed something across the gap between the seats.

Ed clumsily reached out and grabbed the object which clunked into his hand familiarly. He looked down onto the familiar engraved cover of his old silver watch.

"Welcome back, Fullmetal." Mustang smiled an honest, pleased smile that he rarely used.

Ed grinned and tucked the watch into his coat pocket where it settled down as a comfortable weight. "I don't mind becoming a dog of the military again, as long as I can protect my family." He held a finger up to stop Mustang from interrupting him. "But," Ed drawled in a way he knew Mustang loathed, "I want to check on Al first. In the worst case scenario, he paid the toll for me, in which case I would immediately give my Gate up again. If, however, he is fine, I'll take up my position as State Alchemist again."

"That is indeed reasonable" Lieutenant-General Raveneye nodded her approval. "You can use the house phone to try and contact your brother. The sooner you confirm, the sooner we can start arranging our plans to include you." She reached out and rang a small bell on the side table. "Carmen, please show Mr. Elric to the phone. He has an urgent call he needs to make."

Edward started a little as the housekeeper appeared in the doorway, leaning flatteringly against the framework.

"Of course, Madame Raveneye. Follow me, Mr. Elric." With a swish of her pleated skirt, Carmen swept out of the room, Ed tagging along behind her silently.

* * *

**That's this month's update! I will try and put a chapter every month, but it may become more like every other month as exams come up. Thanks to all the readers who are sticking around. I really appreciate it. :)**


End file.
